Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to calibration of the links when the multiprocessor system is powered on.
Communication links or interconnects between microprocessors in a multi-processor system are designed to operate at high speeds. The communication links between the microprocessors can be unidirectional links and/or bi-directional links. When the multi-processor system is turned on, the multi-processor system calibrates the communication links in order to take advantage of the speed(s) of the communication links.
The calibration process is an automated training sequence that accounts for the electrical characteristics and trace length differences among the individual wires for each point-to-point between the processors in the multi-processor system. Typically, firmware of the multi-processor system implements and/or initiates the calibration process. After the calibration process is complete, the multi-processor system can use the communication links at full speed.